1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a manifold cleaning device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the cleaning of a ventilator manifold while it is attached to a respiratory support system. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a cleaning device used in conjunction with the ventilator manifold to clean the interior central chamber of the ventilator manifold of patient secretions that have accumulated during use of the manifold.
2. Prior Art
Respiratory support systems used for the ventilation of critically ill patients are now commonly used in medical facilities. Typically, a prior art respiratory support system includes a tracheal tube, positioned either directly or through the nose or mouth into the trachea of a patient, and a ventilator manifold connected to the tracheal tube and to a source of breathable gas. The ventilator manifold also contains a third port, called the "weaning" port, for weaning patient's off the respiratory support system using direct atmospheric air as an oxygen source for the patient, and a fourth port used for attaching accessory devices, such as a sheathed suction catheter, to the manifold. When a patient is attached to the respiratory support system, the suction catheter attached to the accessory access port is periodically used to aspirate the patient's lungs, however contaminants from the patient's secretion tend to coat both the catheter tube as well as the interior chamber of the manifold during use. As a result, the catheter must be cleaned after each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,762 to Radford is exemplary of the general prior art effort to solve this cleaning problem. The Radford device includes a small cleaning opening in its manifold accessory access port which allows cleaning liquid to be sprayed onto the tip of the withdrawn catheter, which is then suctioned into the catheter. The result is a rinsing of the secretions from the distal end of the catheter.
Nevertheless, Radford fails to address the problem of secretion accumulation in the interior chamber of the ventilator manifold. Instead of being cleaned by this process, Radford's interior chamber becomes increasingly coated with secretions that prevent necessary observation of the mucus by medical personnel. Further, this accumulation of secretions makes viewing of the ventilator manifold aesthetically distracting. The ventilator manifold must allow for clear viewing of its interior chamber so that the mucus from the patient's lungs may be examined by medical personnel as it is being expectorated by the patient in order to assist them in accessing the patient's condition. When the interior chamber becomes clogged with secretions over time, viewing the condition of mucus being expectorated by the patient becomes exceedingly difficult. Existing prior art procedures require disconnecting the patient from the respirator by first disconnecting the manifold from the patient's tracheal tube and leaving the patient off the ventilation system while the medical assistant cleans the inside of the manifold with a saline solution and then shakes the manifold dry of any remaining residue. However, interruption of the patient's ventilation in this manner is generally contra-indicated due to the stress on the patient's respiratory system while off the respirator.
As of yet, nothing in the prior art has addressed the problem of properly and effectively cleansing the interior chamber of the manifold in order to extend the useful life thereof without a concurrent loss of ventilator assisted respiratory support to the patient. Specifically, there has been no design consideration for the attachment of a cleaning device to the manifold body that will effectively cleanse and evacuate secretions and other contaminants from the interior chamber of the manifold. Moreover, no procedural consideration has existed for properly cleaning the inside of the ventilator manifold without concurrent loss of respiratory support to the patient.
There therefore exists a need in the art for a ventilator manifold which is designed to allow direct access to its interior chamber for cleansing it of unsightly contaminants which accumulate during use.